Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been in ways to facilitate users to share content on the existing networks while maintaining user privacy and confidentiality using encryption. Public key cryptography is a widely used to protect data so that only a specific person or a machine can access the data. However, encryption techniques rely upon long and randomly generated keys that typically are mapped to identities using digitally-signed certificates. The management of these certificates and the task of fetching a certificate before encryption become daunting, as the numbers of users and keys increase. On the other hand, users (e.g., commercial advertisers, non-profit fund raisers, end users, etc.) are seeking ways to distribute messages to target recipients without knowing the identities of the target recipients. Consequently, service providers and device manufacturers face the challenge of providing sufficient communication and network resources to support anonymous yet targeted encrypted information dissemination.